Reflections
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: My name is Hatake Rikku, and yes I am Hatake Kakashi's twin sister. But there is a difference between he and I. My loyalties do not lie in Konoha and for that I am hunted not only by ANBU but my own brother. It is only now that he has succeeded.
1. Confrontations

A/N Ok people this story is gonna be cool

**A/N Ok people this story is gonna be cool! I know I need a Beta Reader people but I'm working on it ok so say nothing of it! I know my grammar might suck! And this is where we say...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

**Summary:**_ My name is Hatake Rikku, and yes, I am Hatake Kakashi's twin sister. But there is a difference between he and I. My loyalties do not lie in Konoha and for that I am hunted, not only by ANBU, but my own brother. It is only now that he has succeeded, I await his resolution..._

**--0--**

**Chapter One:** _**Confrontations...**_

Kakashi sighed for the... well; he lost count about a mile back. Naruto and Sasuke's constant bickering was driving him over the edge, Sakura was just as bad with her high pitched voice lashing out at Naruto and his poor ears. He had reverted back to calling them the Brat Pack, as their maturity had simply up and vanished.

"Alright Sasuke-teme lets take this outside!" Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"We're already outside you Dobe." Naruto blinked, then growled.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious ass hole now lets settle this with our fists!" Naruto lashed out at Sasuke, but was stopped by Sakura's powerful punch to the head.

"Naruto! Will you leave Sasuke alone! You'll just end up getting your ass kicked anyway so save it!" Naruto looked up at Sakura, then to Sasuke, who just shrugged and continued walking along the dirt path. They were currently on their way to a neighbouring Village to help with some...Pest problems, being missing ninja wanabies running amuck in the Village.

Kakashi sighed as he turned a page in his perverted book, giggling pervertidly while blushing. The teens stared up at their sensei.

"What a perv." Muttered Sakura. Naruto just glared at Sasuke's back as he walked on ahead.

"Hey sensei, how much further do we have to go?" Whined Naruto as he fell into step with the Jounin. Kakashi looked up for a moment, then pointed ahead. Naruto followed his finger and saw the gates of the Village coming into view. He grinned and dashed foreword, knocking Sakura over in the process and headed for the gate entrance, but was halted by three untrained guards, since the village wasn't a proper Ninja village, they kinda lacked said training.

"Hold your horses Naruto you need the proper papers to get in, and I have those papers so hold on." With that Kakashi reached into his weapon's pouch and pulled out a few folded pieces of paper. He handed them to the guard, who took them and read them over. He nodded and handed the papers back to the Jounin, but before he could move the guard spoke.

"Haven't I seen you before?" he asked. Kakashi blinked, then scratched his chin.

"No, I don't think you have." he said. The man shook his head.

"Your right, sorry about that it's just I could have sworn I let you in here yesterday afternoon, oh wait, never mind that was a young lass." He said as he shrugged. Kakashi remained still for a moment processing the information, then also shrugged and continued on his way with his students not far behind lookng slightly confused.

"What was that about sensei?" asked Sakura. Kakashi looked down at her over his book.

"Nothing really, just a case of-" then a thought suddenly came to mind as he finished his sentence a little more quietly them he meant to. "Mistaken identity." Sakura blinked.

"Sensei?" Kakashi shrugged his student off and returned to his book, but couldn't shake a feeling of dread.

"_It couldn't be __**her, **__she's dead...right?" _Kakashi was interrupted from his thoughts when an elderly woman wearing a sky blue shawl and matching dress suddenly bowled him over and started hitting him with her purse. Naruto started laughing his ass off while Sasuke just smirked. Sakura was snickering and Kakashi was desperately trying to catch her wrist, but the hard bag kept colliding with his head disorientating him slightly.

"P-please miss!" He said as she repeated her actions.

"You murderous bitch! I hope you burn in hell! You killed my only grandson!" Kakashi froze. The woman noticed her prey had stopped struggling and looked down, only to see a man with a striking resemblance to the woman she had mistook him for. She suddenly rolled off him and started apologising. "Please forgive me I'm so sorry, I mistook you for someone else, I hope you can forgive me." she started bowing and such, causing Kakashi to scratch his head as he sat up.

"It's alright, I understand your mistake, but could you please tell me more about this murderous woman?" The woman's face suddenly went red with both anger and tears.

"That bitch slaughtered my only grandson! He hadn't even turned fourteen!" The old woman suddenly burst into tears, Kakashi frowned.

"Please, any information about this woman would be very helpful."

"But sensei our mission isn't to-"

"Shut up." Snapped Kakashi, which shocked the teens completely, never have they seen him so, serious. The old bird sniffed and whipped her tear stained face on her shawl.

"S-she never said a word, she just wondered through the Village, like a lost child. She never stopped at any shops or stalls. All she did was wonder around. T-then me and my grandson overheard some news about her being a spy from the Sound Village, my grandson was fresh from his Chuunin exams, yet she cut through him like nothing!" again the old woman burst into tears, hiccupping every now and then. Kakashi rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Can you describe her for me?" He asked softly, the woman nodded.

"She was about your height, and...well, she looked almost identical to you sir? But her hair was longer and tied back, she also wore that mask." said the old woman as she eyed Kakashi who was by this point glaring at his feet.

"_NO! It's impossible! Orochimaru killed her, I saw it with my own eyes!" _Then another thought struck him.

"Where did she go, do you know?" The woman nodded with a scowl on her face.

"She's still in the Village from what I hear, because of our lack in Shinobi we haven't been able to arrest or scare her off, I last saw her down by the river. It's just around the corner and down the street. I tried to chase her off, but she just looked at me as if I were...Nothing." Kakashi's glare hardened.

"Why did she kill your grandson?"

"He tried to confront her, he accused her of being a spy for Sound, at first she didn't react...But then the stupid child attacked her! He should have known he was outclassed I didn't send him to that Academy for nothing! But that stupid boy! Now he's dead and there's nothing I can do about it!" Kakashi watched as the woman started crying again. He had to admit, the boy did lack any common sense if he attacked a possible Sennin level Missing Nin... He growled as he stuffed his book back into it's place. The woman had retreated back to her house not far down the road. His team was just staring at him questioningly.

"Sensei, how could a woman be identical to you?" Asked Naruto as he watched his teacher intently. Kakashi raised his head to the sky. Just when he thought his life couldn't get any more out of control. He closed his eye(s) and sighed.

"Sensei? Is everything alright?" Asked Sakura. Kakashi just looked down at his students.

"No Sakura, it's not alright..." He muttered. Sakura blinked, as did her comrades. Sasuke eyed Kakashi as he eyed the floor in front of him.

"Who is she sensei?" he asked. Kakashi laughed bitterly behind his mask.

"No one you should concern yourself with Sasuke, for now lets just get to the Mayor of the Village." With that he took off at a swift pace, his students right behind him.

**--0--**

"So sensei, what was that fat guy talking about anyway?" asked Naruto as he stretched. They had just finished their meeting with the Mayor and were looking for an Inn to spend the night.

"Oh nothing really, he just shares my interest in art." he said as he waved his book slightly. Everyone twitched, one word coming to mind.

Pervs...

Kakashi was about to turn the page in his book when a sudden crash erupted from the Alley next to them. They all turned to see...

"Kabuto!" Shouted Naruto as he pulled out a Kunai. Kakashi was about to do the same but a hand shot out from the dust and encircled around said Sound Nin's throat, causing him to gasp for air. Kakashi watched as Kabuto gasped for air, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth, then he heard that voice...

"And why would that Snake interest himself in me? Hn, lets see... Oh yes he thinks that if allied with me and a few others he can over throw Konoha correct? Yes I am." with that she threw a now blue Kabuto towards Team seven. Kakashi watched as a young woman wearing black combat heals, black close fitting jeans and a black tank top stepped out of the dust. Long silver white hair tied back in a high pony tail, her lower face covered by a black mask much like his own. At this Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura's jaws hit the floor. One thought passing their minds.

"_She looks exactly like Kakashi sensei!"_

**--0--**

**A/N Yes a cliff hanger! Mwuhahahahaha! I'm so evil! Oh well never mind. So what did ya think! Review please! I need reviews!**


	2. Ties That Bind

A//N Yay you reviewed! So sorry I took so long to update but, well…I've been busy with other things…Anyway heres the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! But I do own Rikku!

Just a quick note, Rikku is a very unstable character; I can't describe her properly unless I do most of it from her side…just go with it anyway ok!

Recap:

"And why would that Snake interest himself in me? Hn, lets see... Oh yes he thinks that if allied with me and a few others he can over throw Konoha correct? Yes I am." with that she threw a now blue Kabuto towards Team seven. Kakashi watched as a young woman wearing black combat heals, black close fitting jeans and a black tank top stepped out of the dust. Long silver white hair tied back in a high pony tail, her lower face covered by a black mask much like his own. At this Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura's jaws hit the floor. One thought passing their minds.

"_She looks exactly like Kakashi sensei!"_

**--0--**

Chapter 2: Ties that Bind…

Kakashi's eye widened as he took in the form of the woman before him, whose dark eyes had just settled on him for the first time. He noticed her eyes widen a fraction, yes, she did look just like him… he remained stock still as he continued to stare at the woman. Soon enough his gaze settled on the Hitai-ate around her thin neck, his heart dropped upon seeing the deep scratch through its surface. Then he spoke, his voice just above a whisper.

"Rikku…h-how, why?" The woman before him didn't respond as she slowly slipped a hand behind her back, the hostile movement drawing him from his shock. He fixed her with a warning glare, but she continued.

"Rikku…Don't." Kakashi's eyes narrowed when Rikku swiftly withdrew a kunai and hurled it towards his chest. With speed hindered by his reluctance he suddenly drew his own kunai and blocked the attack, cursing when she used his distraction to escape, lunging with almost inhuman speed down the street, easily knocking over Naruto as he tried to stop her. Kakashi didn't waste a second as he threw himself after the woman, desperation all to clear in his over driven movements. "RIKKU WAIT!"

- - -

-10 minutes earlier-

Of all the things Rikku was prone to do, killing overconfident kids wasn't on her overly sized list. Yes, she was a Ninja, and a powerful one at that; trained to kill from a tender age and sent out into the big bad world to fulfil her purpose as a tool.

A _tool_ is was she was trained to _be…_

But a _tool _she was _not…_

Rikku Hatake was not loyal to the Village she was born and trained in, no; she was loyal to no one but herself. She loved no one but herself; because no one loved her…such is her curse…

A woman with long platinum silver hair tied back in a pony tail leaned back on the railing of the bridge she currently relaxed upon. Her features hidden from view by a black cloth mask secured around her lower face and neck; her dark eyes gazing into the darkening sky above. She sighed silently as she lowered her gaze to stare into the clear water below the bridge. A light frown touched her features as she scratched her chin absentmindedly.

"Hmm, what did I come here for again?" a few moments passed as she sank into a thinking pose. "Ok let's see…I'm on the run from a creepy snake dude and his lackeys and the Akatsuki…I came here _for…_hmm…hn…mmm…ow my head hurts…" Rikku withdrew from her almost comedic pose and ran a gloved hand down her half covered face. "I really need to sort out my priorities…I'm starting to get tarty…whoa, that sounds familiar, next thing you know I'll be reading perverted orange books and flirting with any guy that moves…"

"Do you always talk to yourself so lethargically?" Rikku's eyes narrowed as she whirled around with a kunai drawn to face her would-be assailant. The second she caught sight of the intruder she almost cried in disappointment. She slumped slightly and put her weapon away, much to the new comer's surprise.

"Yeah, I answer myself too in case you're wondering. So, what is Orochimaru's little butt buddy doing all the way out here?" The intruder, being a grey haired teen with large round glasses simply passed off the insult and smirked.

"I could ask the same of you Hatake, I would have taken you as the…evasive type. You know, one to steer clear of their past." Rikku blinked, then waved the teen off.

"Yeah whatever just answer the damn question before I give you something painful to fuss over." Kabuto remained unperturbed at the obvious threat and simply shrugged.

"You know why I'm here, so, what do you say?" Rikku snorted again.

"Hmm, I say…" she waited a moment as if in thought, then stuck her middle finger in the teen's direction. "Go help your boss fuck himself." Kabuto didn't respond, he simply sighed in disappointment.

"A shame, it seems I'm going to have to resort to force." Rikku couldn't help but smirk behind the cloth of her mask.

"Bring it snake jacker."

- 5 violent minutes later -

Kabuto struggled for breath as the silver haired beauty continued to choke the colour out of his face as she ploughed on with her favourite pass time. Talking people into submission…not really, she just hasn't realised it yet. "Now I know exactly what it is Orochimaru wants from me, and frankly I could care less as to why, but if he sends someone after me again I will _not _hesitate to hunt him down and gut him like the snake he is. Who knows I might even get an old buddy of mine to help in the fun! I'm sure a curtain Sharingan eyed (if slightly younger then me) hottie would enjoy the party as much as I would. Because he kinda does hold a grudge against the snake for trying to steal his body…the poor bastards probably scared for life…I know I would be…Oh crap I'm doing it again! DAMMIT!" Kabuto unfortunately (for him) mistook this as a way out and made to escape, only to get kneed in the gut and elbowed in the back and forced to the ground under a healed foot. "Ok, I admit I may have had…a little too much sake today but, drunk I may be, stupid I am not!" Kabuto would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't fighting for his life…she was as bad, if not worse then the other Hatake…

He sighed as he propped his chin under his hand on the ground. "Your crazy you know that." He said simply. Sure, the woman above him hated him with a passion, but it was always a game between them. Kabuto was just one of the lucky few to actually be able to survive her insanity. She never did kill him, she just liked man handling him and sending him back to his boss with his tail between his legs to prove a point; he never got why though…Orochimaru just crossed it off as a P.M.S'ing woman's thing, if anything he found it amusing. His last comment however seemed to strike a cord in the silver haired woman as her brow suddenly stated twitching.

"Call me crazy…one more time." She said sweetly as she fixed him with an innocent and somewhat unnerving look. Kabuto paled, he new all to well what was coming next…

"Your crazy." He almost stuttered as the once sweet look turned completely homicidal and the air around them suddenly turned to ice.

"No…_you're _crazy!"

-3 extremely violent and painful minutes later-

"Hahaha! And why would that Snake interest himself in me? Hn, lets see... Oh yes he thinks that if allied with me and a few others he can over throw Konoha correct? Yes I am. Now run back to your boss and give him my message."

Rikku threw Kabuto a few yards away, noticing for the first time the audience she had attracted. She stepped from the battle worn street she had dragged Kabuto down, she thought moving away from the bridge was a good idea, it would appear she was mistaking. She ran her eyes over the obvious Konoha Genin Team before her, taking note of a boy with dark hair that resembled a ducks butt, she inwardly smirked. _"Keh, well what do ya know, Mr. Avenger himself…Itachi was right, they do have a slight resemblance…" _her gaze then drifted to the only female of the group, smirking at the girls lack of clue, and most of all strength. Then she noticed the blond, who was, just like the other two, staring at her with a slack jaw. _"…He looks just like his father…" _then lastly her gaze fell on the last member of the group, the only member left was obviously their Jounin Teacher. But the second her eyes landed on the man, everything froze and disappeared. The only thing she could see was _him._ Her eyes widened a fraction as she regained her composure. _"No no no, I have to get away from this village now!" _she was about to flee when a voice made her freeze.

"Rikku…h-how, why?" her breath hitched at his words.

"_No…don't look at me like that…please…" _she slowly reached a hand behind her, intent on retrieving the scroll that was tucked away in her back pocket. Then she noticed the look in his eyes.

"Rikku…Don't." she removed her hand from the scroll suddenly, mentally screaming to the gods above, cursing them with all her worth.

"_Don't what brother? What do you think I'd do? I couldn't hurt you…you now that…right?" _She was about to say something when she noticed the younger Uchiha's eyes flash crimson in anticipation, that was what made her decision. Removing her hand completely from the scroll she instead yanked out a kunai and hurled at her only true weakness. She watched as he deflected it with his own Kunai and sped off with a burst of Chakra, easily knocking down the blonds attempt at stopping her.

"RIKKU WAIT!" She ignored the desperate plea and continued to speed down the street, jumping over and weaving between civilians as they walked the streets. She didn't turn to see how far ahead she was, she just new he was on her heels. Because she new Kakashi, now that he had found her for the second time in ten years he wasn't going to give up until he had her back. She was all he had left, she new this…but she couldn't go back, not now, not ever…

"_Please oh please try to understand! I can't go back! You have no idea what will happen if I do!!!" _had she been any more hysterical she would have stopped and screamed those words in his face, but she new no good would come from it.

"Rikku stop! Please just talk to me!" again she heard him shout, but she shut him out. She had turned her back on her village a long time ago; and him with it…

- - -

"_Why is she running from me? Dammit Rikku I only want to talk!" _he had to do at least that much or he'd go insane. She was all he had left in the world, Rikku was his sister and he loved her to death, but something was horribly wrong with her and he didn't know what…but he wanted to find out so he could help her, but how could he when she always ran away!

- - -

In the world of Ninja's there was no room for emotion…

No angry outbursts…

No heartfelt confessions…

No smiles of happiness…

No tears of sorrow…

She was a Ninja dammit, so why was she crying!

"_I am a Shinobi damn you! Shinobi have no emotions! Stop crying this instant!" _try as she might, her emotions were leaking through to the surface in rivers of glistening tears. The dark fabric of her mask slowly turning even darker as wet streams slipped down her pale cheeks and vanished into her mask. She had no idea why she was crying, though something in the back of her mind was screaming for her to stop and face her brother, to confess everything, all the chaos and pain, everything. She new he'd understand, that's the funny thing about twins…they understand each other better then anyone else.

But did that still apply when one of the two was slowly slipping into insanity?

She was so tired as she continued her Chakra powered speed-o-thon, no matter how fast she went, he caught up. No matter how many turns she took, he found her. Her legs were beginning to shake with the strain and her Chakra reserves were almost spent. Her little brawl with Kabuto hadn't cost much, but her battle with two Akatsuki members several hours prior had yet to dull its effects. She had fought against the Puppet Sasori and his partner Deidera, the blond hadn't been much fun, but the red headed puppet was another story, no matter how hard or how many times she hit him, he didn't stay down!

And exhaustion was beginning to rear its ugly head on her tired and slightly battered form. She had healed most of her injuries…but she wasn't immortal.

Slowing down slightly Rikku chanced a glance over her shoulder; she frowned when she found no sign of her persistent twin. She frowned even more when she had to whip her eyes to clear her view, they only blurred up again as more tears sprung forth to hinder their prey though. She turned back to her path and tried to pick her pace back up only to fail almost miserably. She couldn't keep running for much longer or she'd pass out from either Chakra depletion or over excursion. She rounded one last corner with a faint decrease in speed only to run flat into something hard and soft at the same time. She shrieked as she was roughly thrown to the ground from the hard collision, all the momentum she was carrying being thrown back against her with painful and somewhat violent results. She panted as she rolled painfully onto her side, resting a hand by her face on the wet pavement as she tried and failed to regain her breath. Violent quakes racking her body as the strain kicked in full swing.

"_D-dammit!" _she cursed weakly in her mind. What the hell did she run into anyway a brick wall? Knowing her luck she probably did. Stupid brick walls and their tendency to jump in your way while you travel at neck breaking speeds…

((True, they pop up out of nowhere honestly))

But since when did brick walls suddenly call your name and gently cradle you in warm arms? She vaguely wondered if she was even conscious at this point, all she could feel where the insistent streams of water that leaked from her half lidded eyes as she stared blankly into the half covered face that hovered inches from her own and the faint pressure of cold steel against her forehead. She was faintly aware of something warm stroking the side of her face and continuous whispered words at her ear when darkness finally claimed her, the last things she heard were the panicked and confused voices of kids and a whispered apology.

Then she slipped into the black confines of unconsciousness in, she just realised…Kakashi's arms.

- - - 0 0 0 - - -

A//N So sorry for the long wait peoplz, I've been busy. Any hope you enjoyed chapter 2! REVIEW IF YOU WANT CHAPTER 3!


	3. But, Why?

A//N Bleh, my computer is being a pain…I just got smacked with a stupid virus and had to bloody fix a shit load of files…Any who, most of it's normal now, I still have to retrieve some music files but, all good. I know you've been looking forward to this chapter and I thank those of you who reviewed. As I said before, review if you want more, and ideas of any kind are welcome!

I do not own Naruto, I do own my lovely OC Rikku…

Warnings: Mild swearing, rude gestures (Rikku's very expressive…XD) Violence and maybe some humour and Uchiha smacking. (She has a thing with man handling arrogant jackasses.)

Am I the only one who has problems with mobile brick walls? I mean, just today I ran flat into a damn wall…and of course me being the idiot I am the first thing I said was "Who put this bloody wall here!" yes I got laughed at…-sniff- I'm weird that way, I do stuff for the hell of it…half the time I don't even know I'm doing it until…well I get laughed at…

Recap:

But since when did brick walls suddenly call your name and gently cradle you in warm arms? She vaguely wondered if she was even conscious at this point, all she could feel where the insistent streams of water that leaked from her half lidded eyes as she stared blankly into the half covered face that hovered inches from her own and the faint pressure of cold steel against her forehead. She was faintly aware of something warm stroking the side of her face and continuous whispered words at her ear when darkness finally claimed her, the last things she heard were the panicked and confused voices of kids and a whispered apology.

Then she slipped into the black confines of unconsciousness in, she just realised…Kakashi's arms.

- - -

Chapter 3: But, _why?_

Rikku's P.O.V (point of view)

I was in pain, that much I was aware of; my body was aching in all of the wrong places. I was cold too, I noticed. Then I realised my nose was burning slightly, there was something strong in the air, and unfortunately we Hatake's have keen senses of smell. It was a very…sterile smell, something you'd usually smell in a-

Crap…

I _hate _Hospitals…

But…why was I in a hospital in the first place? Ah, now I remember…But then, that means-

"_I understand Kakashi I really do, but she's a missing Ninja whose name is close to being in the Bingo book."_

"_But it's not her fault! You don't get it something was done to her-"_

"_By who? What was done to her? I ran a medical check two hours ago and there was _nothing _wrong with her. Chakra depletion and a few bumps and scrapes but nothing overly suspicious. I'm sorry Kakashi but I'm afraid she will be trailed just like any other criminal, she'll be lucky to not get the death penalty."_

DEATH PENALTY! What the fuck is going on here! Don't tell me my own brother handed me over to the ANBU…Crap, now I am in a real jam…If only I had that damned…woops…I left that at the Inn…stupid stupid stupid!!! Now how am I gonna get that favour from Itachi! He owes me! But I can't contact his fine ass without that stupid scroll! Grr, me and my tardiness, it's beginning to affect the way I weasel out of trouble…no pun intended.

"_She's to remain in this room under ANBU supervision until the Council decides her punishment, I'll allow you access but you are not to remove her restraints under any circumstances, she's too dangerous to be let loose." _

Huh? Restraints? I peeked through my lashes and looked to the closed door a few yards from my bed, I glanced down to my wrists and realised I was indeed restrained. There were firm leather straps holding my wrists and ankles to the metal bed frame while a single strap passed over my chest to keep me on the bed. I sighed in irritation as I tugged uselessly on the straps. Yep, this was Konoha alright, always the best in hospitality! Theres nothing like waking up in the morning…or is it afternoon? Either way theres nothing like waking up tied to the bed! Hmm, Kinky…A shame Itachi's not here to be of…assistance… Damn, I think my brothers pervertedness has rubbed off on me…Oh well, I'm only human…wait that came out wrong-

"I know you awake."

Shit…

"Rikku, open you eyes."

No!

"You're being stubborn."

Your being an ass!

"-sigh- At least say something."

Ok!

"Don't you have a day care to run?" Yes, I hate kids, Genin or not. They annoy me, and I was at a loss for anything better to say to annoy him into leaving me alone.

"Day care? I'll have you know they're not entirely hopeless." I snort and open my eyes slightly.

"Pinky looked about ready to have a heart attack when she saw me; blondy went down like you on sake and Itachi's chibi looked like he'd snap in two in a strong wind." Kakashi paused slightly as he mulled it over.

"Hmm, your right…though I have to say in the event you encounter Sasuke, try and reframe from using his brothers name." I smirk.

"Why? Does it strike a nerve? Looks like I have mini Uchiha's to drive insane. Hehe, one down, one to go. Though Itachi cracks under constant female harassment, poor baby doesn't know shit about a love life. I bet he's a virgin." Kakashi stared at me oddly for a moment, then seemed to shrug it off.

"Sounds like you've encountered the Akatsuki recently." I snort.

"Hardly." He eyed me for a moment, almost as if the story was written on my forehead. "What do you want with me anyways." That had been a dumb thing to ask, I knew exactly what he wanted with me. He wanted me to tell him the truth and let him help me, but I couldn't tell him anything, I have to get out of here fast.

"Rikku…why did you run?" Why did I run? I have no idea…

"Because, I'm a missing Nin and your an Ex-ANBU captain." He frowned.

"The truth Rikku, don't lie to me, please." I close my eyes again try to ignore him. I swear, he new exactly what to say to bother me.

"Just, leave me alone." Please… Kakashi's only visible eye dulled slightly at my words. Had I been in any other situation, I would have tried to comfort him, but alas, I was a prisoner, he was my jailer, if reluctantly.

"When you…If you feel like talking, just call for me…ok?" I glace in his direction, only to find him already out the door. I sigh sadly.

"_He still cares for me…But, why?"_

- - -

"So you failed again Kabuto." The grey haired teen bowed his head slightly to his master.

"I'm afraid so Lord Orochimaru. She doesn't seem keen to change her mind either." The snake before the medic narrowed yellow eyes.

"Is that so? And why is that Kabuto? Surely there is a reason for her constant denial? A tie to another village maybe?" Kabuto shrugged lightly.

"I'm not so sure she's allied with any villages my lord, but it does seem she still holds her brother close to her heart…She fled once he and his team arrived." Orochimaru blinked as he though it over, then a cruel smirk suddenly slipped onto his lips.

"She needs something to help her see our way…I think, all she needs is the right…motivation." Kabuto blinked, then caught on.

"Do you want me to-"

"No…I think I'll go and…deliver my message. She would no doubt be under the watchful eyes of many ANBU, so she shouldn't be any trouble." Orochimaru smirked again, then suddenly burst into evil laughter.

A//N Mwuahahahaha!...-Choke- damn it! Bleh, I hate Orochimaru, he's weird…Any who REVIEW NOW!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!

Can anyone guess what the Snake is planning? What message is he gonna be delivering? He did mention Rikku needed some form of…Motivation…Any idea's? Oh the suspense! Hehehe, just a heads up for next chapter…IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME AND LONG!!! Which reminds me, so sorry for the short chap…


End file.
